


Технография

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Разные драбблы на разную тематику. Наша жизнь через призму времени и пространства.





	1. Москва - Триморье.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida.

_«Внимание! Телепорт из «Аэровокзал. Москва. Земля» до «Аэровокзал. Триморье. Глизе 667 C с» будет открыт через две минуты и доступен в течение тринадцати минут. Повторяю, телепорт из…»_  
  
И снова это не мой маршрут. Сижу тут третий день, никак не могу дождаться телепорта до Кеплера. Лучше бы воспользовался шаттлом. И зачем вводить в пользование такой нестабильный вид транспорта, который работает тогда, когда сам захочет. Да, быстро, да, очень дешево по сравнению с ракетами, но нерегулярно и только по одному. Хорошо ещё, что эти умники из Наса научились управлять вектором перехода. А вот многоразовость использования не предусмотрели.   
  
К платформе телепорта перетаскивает огромные клетчатые сумки тщедушная девица с голубоватой полупрозрачной кожей. Триморка, не иначе. О, эта «романтичная» профессия «челнока», она будет жить, пока живы понятия купи-продай. Ну, правильно работает девушка, своих вещей там не производят, а что привозят в магазины, то дорого.   
  
Неплохая баррикада из сумок. Никто через такую не пройдет просто так. Да и кому нужно на Глизу? Хотя нет, видимо нужно. Телепорт только открылся, а нему уже бежит расфуфыренная чика с надутыми губами до состояния пельменей. Пока триморка зазевалась, девица пролезает перед ней и прикладывает карточку к турникету. Тут явно наглость первое счастье.  
  
— Девушка! — возмущается челночница. — Здесь занято! Я первая стояла!  
— Нечего рот раскрывать, стояла бы и не рыпалась. Отошла — место потеряла.  
— Да как вам вообще не стыдно? У меня тут сумки стоят!  
— Мало ли какие сумки, человека нет — значит свободно!  
— Я билет шесть дней назад купила! Это мое место! — триморка пытается оттолкнуть чику.  
— Мне какая разница? Да чего ты руки ко мне тянешь, уродина! Убрала быстро!  
  
Чувствую, сейчас начнется мочилово. Вот вам и результат того, что порты одноразовые — прыгнет какой-то левый человек по нужному адресу, а ты потом сиди, ещё неизвестно сколько жди, пока новый откроется. Дурацкая система. Нафиг надо было создавать?  
  
— Ты кого уродиной назвала, дура силиконовая?! — кричит челночница и вцепляется в чужую макушку.  
  
Губастая воет дурным голосом и трясет головой, пытаясь освободиться. Они начинают шататься и сбивают башню из сумок. Кажется, там что-то звякнуло и разбилось — вон, лужа потекла. Эти две дуры запутались друг у дружки в волосах, но все равно пытаются отмутузить друг друга ногами.  
  
— Силиконовая!  
— Эта гиалуроновая кислота, беднота тупая! Отпусти, или я в полицию жалобу подам!  
— Ой люди, да чтож вы делаете-то! Да разнимите вы их уже! — голосит какая-то старушенция.  
  
Нашли идиотов, влезать в кошачьи бои рядом с предактивированным телепортом. Если этим двум так жизнь надоела, то пускай дальше дерутся.  
  
— Девушки, да так же нельзя! Какие дети у вас потом вырастут? — продолжает женщина.  
— Нормальные! — хором отвечают ей драчуньи.  
  
И вот выстрелило ружье. Точнее, лужа на полу сыграла свою роль. Ведь знал же, что добром не кончится. Девушки поскальзываются и падают на границу платформы.  
  
 _«Внимание! Телепорт из «Аэровокзал. Москва. Земля» до «Аэровокзал. Триморье. Глизе 667 C с» будет закрыт через одну минуту. Повторяю…»_  
  
Девушки в панике забились, мешая друг другу встать. На табло высвечивается обратный отсчет, времени достаточно, чтобы отползти подальше. Но им настолько принципиально оказаться правой, что, несмотря на всю опасность, они продолжают бороться за место. Никто к ним так и не подходит. Идут последние секунды, триморке почти удается выпихнуть губастую с платформы, только сумки остаются за границей, но…  
  
Голова со светло-голубой кожей покатилась по зеркальному полу. Около турникета сидит и воет чика, оставшаяся с культями вместо рук и ног. Закрывшийся телепорт отсекает все, что находится за его границами.   
  
Две курицы.  
  
 _«Граждане, внимание! Попросим всех свидетелей дать показания»,_  — оповещают из динамиков, когда девушку увозят.  
  
Где же они раньше были, когда эти две дрались. Никакого толку от властей.   
  
— Молодой человек, здравствуйте. Вы видели инцидент, можете описать? — ко мне подходит офицер с планшетом.  
— Нет, не видел, — отвечаю я. Мне лишний геморрой не нужен.   
  
Вот лучше бы придумали, как регулировать такие случаи. Это уже третий раз на моей памяти.  
  
 _«Внимание! Телепорт из «Аэровокзал. Москва. Земля» до «Космопорт. Черчилль. Кеплер 22 б» будет открыт через две минуты и доступен в течение четырех минут. Повторяю…»_    
  
Мой маршрут, наконец-то. Оп, кто-то уже спешит к платформе. Не выйдет, я буду первым.


	2. Горячий пар.

В 1663 году магдебургский бургомистр Отто фон Герике не создал электростатическую машину.   
В 1729 году Стивен Грей не проводил опыты по передаче электричества на расстоянии  
В 1785 году Кулон не открыл свой закон.  
В 1800 году Вольта не изобретает первый источник постоянного тока.  
  
Зато дело Джеймса Уатта процветает и совершенствуется.   
  
Во всех городах, во всех деревнях используют паровые машины. Дети уже в школе изучают принципы их действия, чтобы в будущем с успехом модернизировать технологии.   
  
На одном из таких уроков, посвященных механике, сидит четырнадцатилетний Чарльз и слушает нудный рассказ учителя Поркалистера. Все это уже не раз было рассказано, только учителя ничего не волновало. Как зазубрил текст, так и бубнит себе под нос.  
— Вопросы есть? — останавливается Поркалистер. — Раз нет, берите книжку, читайте порядок выполнения и работайте с машиной.  
  
Урок был практическим, и детям должны были наглядно показать, как работает паровая машина для мельницы. Паровой котел уже был запущен, оставалось только подождать, пока вскипит вода.   
  
Дети толпятся вокруг машины, даже не думая читать книжку. Они с интересом трогают разные детали, обжигаются о горячие стенки котла и играются с муляжом жерновов. Чарли же интересуется заданием из учебника. Показывать должен был учитель, а они только смотреть. На его попытки сказать, как надо делать, никто не обращает внимания.  
— Мне отец уже показывал, — кричит сын мельника, Инек, перекрикивая гомон расшалившихся детей. — Я знаю, что надо делать!  
  
Чарльз оборачивается и видит, что учитель безразлично листает несвежую газету, даже не думая следить за детьми.   
  
Инек берется за вентиль крана и пытается его повернуть.   
— Ой, заклинило, — расстраивается он, налегая всем весом на кран.  
  
Чарли хочет возразить, что вентиль надо крутить в другую сторону, так в учебнике написано, но сын мельника уже перебежал к другому крану.  
— Вот этот сначала надо, я вспомнил! — голосит он, и у него снова не получается.  
— В другую сторону, — тихо поправляет Чарли.  
— Ничего не в другую! В эту! Так отец делал, — огрызается Инек и возвращается к первому.   
  
Чарли осторожно отходит подальше. Ему кажется, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет, а за ошибку Поркалистер может накричать, а то и наказать. Лучше постоять в сторонке и сделать вид, что тебя там рядом не было.  
  
Со стороны передаточного колеса слышится девичий писк — чья-то коса запуталась между рычагом и коленчатым валом, пока ещё не неподвижными. Все смотрят на трех девчонок, пытающихся вытащить волосы, вместо того, чтобы их распутать.   
  
— Получилось! Я открыл! — радуется Инек, но на него никто не обращает внимания — все по очереди дергают косу.   
  
Чарли только закатывает глаза — мальчик сделал именно то, о чем он говорил. При этом второй клапан должен был быть открыт, тогда как сейчас он закрыт. В книге даже большими буквами об этом написано.   
  
К большому ужасу Чарли, двигатель заработал, приводя шатун и рычаг в движение. Волосы девочки стали двигаться вслед за рычагом, пока они окончательно не застряли и не застопорили машину. Девчонка рыдает в голос уже давно, а мистер Поркалистер только сейчас соизволил посмотреть, что же случилось. Когда он подошел, то даже не успел открыть рот, как косу вырвало вместе с большей частью скальпа.   
  
А тем временем котел начал немножко пошатываться. От него доносятся странные булькающие звуки, которые совсем не нравятся мальчику. Он уже собирается позвать учителя, как с громким свистом вылетает тот второй, закрытый, клапан выпуская наружу перегретый пар. Инек, стоящий ровно под ним, верещит не своим голосом, отпрыгивает в сторону кучки одноклассников, толкая кого-то под рабочие жернова, а кого-то под рабочее колесо. Пар разбрызгивается во все стороны, обжигая и детей, и учителя. Поркалистер матерится хуже местного механика, называя учеников отродьями дьявола.   
  
Чарльз тоже пострадал. Когда его руки ошпарило, он отшатнулся в противоположную от Инека сторону. Чарли спотыкается о какой-то мешок, непонятно как оказавшийся в классе. Он испуганно смотрит на царящий бедлам, на то, как учитель останавливает двигатель, на кучу мозгов и крови, оказавшихся на машине, на орущих одноклассников. Чарли чувствует под ладонью что-то жидкое, липкое и холодное. Он опускает глаза и с криком вскакивает на ноги. Чарли споткнулся о тело девочки, которая ему когда-то нравилась. Её шея неестественно вывернута, а из горла торчит вентиль крана.   
  
— Ублюдки! Все вон! По домам! И больше чтоб я вас тут не видел.  
  
Те, кто может ходить, сразу же несутся к выходу. Чарли не отстает, но в дверях оборачивается. Поркалистер стаскивает тела мертвых детей в кучу. Весь пол залит кровью.   
  
Чарли точно знает, что в этот класс уже никогда больше не вернется.


End file.
